tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Campbell
Riley Campbell is a character from pandemoniumhqs. She is the second child of Special Agent John Campbell and Emilia Campbell. Despite being descended from a long line of prolific European Military family, Riley never wanted to enlist or do have anything to do with the law once she was older. Though she is resistant to her Military side of her heritage, when younger her father wanted her to enlist once she was old enough as her brother did. Ironically, she had a natural affinity for the craft of weaponry and hand to hand. Before being bitten by her ex boyfriend and her first love, Riley was the was a determined, athletic, cellist in the school orchestra. Graduating at 16 and heading off to college considering she wasn't still 18 to enlist as her father wanted her to, she took advantage of the time to live her life as she wanted. However, once she was bitten and successfully turned into a Werewolf, Riley developed superhuman strength, speed, agility, healing, and senses, along with the ability to shape-shift into a werewolf. Enlisting in the marines in honor of her brother until she was dishonorably discharged thus ending up working as a mercenary and during her down time working as a Bottle girl or stripper. Riley Campbell is a member of the Campbell Family. History Riley was born in Portland, Oregon on June 21st to Emilia Campbell, a religious woman, and John Campbell, a working military legacy who worked for the FBI. She is their second child, the first being Roman who was 8 years older than Riley. Growing up, Riley moved from place to place due to her father's work. From the day she and her older brother could walk, they were trained in hand to hand and weaponry. John expected his children to enlist just as his father and ancestors have. Being part of a military family legacy was never easy for Riley. Especially with a controlling religious mother. They never had time for themselves between the lessons their father would leave them for when he comes back and going to church every Sunday and having prayer groups. Riley always felt left out. Considering from young she already knew she didn't wanted to be like her father and enlist nor was she religious. She did however knew she wanted to play all string instruments to which her mother happily encouraged. Because her parents were always busy, Riley was always left on her own after school and after practice waiting until her her older brother roman would pick her up and they would be on their way home for training and prayer groups. As she grew Riley would often find ways to excuse herself from going to the prayer groups her catholic church would have. Though there was never a way to excuse herself in her father's lessons and training. Which ironically enough she surpassed her oldest brother and father. She figured if she was better, she would have more time for herself and her cello. She would often make deals with her father which would grant her permission to join her school cheer-leading, volleyball, and powder puff during her senor year. Graduating at sixteen, Riley was still two years shy from being able to enlist. Taking this chance to go off to college and pursue what she wanted to do. Her father rejecting the idea refused to help her out financially. This led her to make the decision through one of her best friend who 4 years older than her and who worked a stripper. Leaving her home, Riley worked hard to come up with the money to go through school. Taking her classes in the afternoon, by 11pm she would be working at the stripclub, and by 4am she would be home asleep. On her days off she would work on her homework. It was hard for the first year but she soon came accustom to her schedule. Soon enough it came to be easier when her first love came into her life. Meeting during her night off when she was waiting for her best friend at the stripclub studying, he found it odd not to mention he found her quite breath taking. Hellos were said more often then they turned into good mornings when waking up next to each other. Even helping her out financially once he found out what she did to get money to pay for her school. Being territorial as he was, unknown to her that he was in fact a werewolf and the fact he had decided to make her his, Riley regarded it in it being normal. If she were a guy, she wouldn't want his girlfriend to be a stripper for other guys to look at. The Revelation & Turning A year passed and while she kept in touch with her parents and brother, she was now living with her boyfriend. Her father expecting her to come back by the end of the summer and enlisting, Riley wasn't sure how she would tell him she was not going to. She was happy and her first love being one of the many points of it. Although she started to worry over on the fact that he wouldn't come home once a month. One of his pack members who hated Riley for taking her chance in being with him, Monica, lied to her. Putting lies in her head that he was cheating and if she didnt not believe her, she could prove it. Giving her the location on where they will all be. Naive and afraid of being heart broken, Riley along with her best friend set got her keys and headed towards the location. Upon arriving she ventured into the wooded area, worried and unsure what to expect to see before she heard voices. Her eyes widen at the sight before her. People turning into wolves. Among them was him and he shifted. Monica who had every intentions of killing her took her chance to attack. Killing her best friend, Riley screaming out before he got in the way. His good friend, Raphael, recognizing his Alpha's scent on Riley attacked Monica. Unaware of the whole situation and only catching the scent of human blood attacked and bit Riley believing it was another Hunter. It wouldn't be the first time one would attack them during the full moon. It was Raphael who stopped him from doing anything further but it was far too late. Riley's heart was barely there and faint, Monica limping towards her body took the chance to lie and confirmed that she was dead. Knowing she would die either way as she deemed her weak and was positive she wouldn't survive a change thus leaving her there when they heard someone coming. Howling Reborn Riley had woken up in the hospital bed with her parents and brother besides her. Worried and clearly crying, they were relieved when she woke up. She had been out for 3 days. Telling her a little while longer and she would have been dead if one of the patrols who were in the area at the time heard them scream and took her to the hospital. Unfortunately it was too late for her best friend. Going home without so much as telling the school or anyone for that matter, rumors spread about on the fact that she died along with her best friend. For the next three weeks Riley felt strange. Hearing things she normally wouldn't hear. Smelling scents that she wouldn't normally smell. Was stronger than she normally was. All those feelings she had that she couldn't explain made her grow temperamental. Not understanding what was happening to her before her first full moon. Riley had shifted spontaneously for the first time. Animalistic instinct took over and she attacked anything that got near her. Hungry she also ate. Waking up the next morning bare and covered in blood, it wasn't until she saw her parent's body and her brother's was when she realized what she had done. Memories of last night coming to her. She turned. She shifted into a wolf and killed her parents an brother. The weight of it caused a pit in her stomach. Feeling as if she wanted to run, she shifted again. Running about her house before letting out a howl in emotional pain. Staying in her wolf form for two days before reverting back. She was angry. She was in pain. She needed to do something. Deciding to honor her father and brother's memory, she did what they wanted her to do. Continue the Campell legacy. Taking both their tags and wearing it, Riley enlisted into the marines. Where her father's constant training came in handy. Being far advance despite her age not to mention her new found species change and being a new recruit, Riley proved herself to be more than a pretty face. She constantly had to keep her temper in check. Spending seven years serving for the marines and doing black ops mission, Riley accepted herself for who and what she is.Along the way becoming a hybrid. Embracing the fact that she was a hybrid and coming to terms that she had killed her family. Of course the job she had learned to like all came to a close the night her general officer tried to take advantage of her. Losing her temper and the want of hurting him, came to be. Riley had killed him and just as his body hit the floor, his secretary came to the room. She was dishonorably discharged and charged with first degree murder. Deciding to go on the run rather than do her time for defending herself, Riley went underground. Now making a living by taking dangerous jobs. Being unconcerned with the moral questions of the job, meaning she will work for those considered "evil" as well as the good guys as long as she gets payed and she does her job well. During her down time and breaks from it all she would work any other jobs. A receptionist, host at a restaurant, bartender or at a strip-club. This time a Bottle girl at Lucifer's club. Personality Since her turning Riley is known to have many walls that protect herself from being caught emotionally off guard. She does not talk about herself or her past much. She is an incredibly strong-willed individual, who is a fierce fighter and who allows nothing to hold her back. She's extremely confident, intelligent, crafty, well-trained in combat and weaponry, and she possesses a no-nonsense personality that makes her refuse to take any kind of negativity from others. While she is usually charming and calculating, she has an underlying anger to her but that would be probably because of her new werewolf temper. Furthermore, she can be very rash and will sometimes make decisions that weren't hers to make in the first place. In the end though, she generally wants what's best for everyone and will let go of herself to achieve that goal. Riley also has a mature exterior, though sometimes when she opens herself up, she appears to still be an immature kid underneath, despite of everything she's been through. She also thinks that she can take care of herself. She can be cool headed in one moment, then fierce and passionate in the next. She is playful and snippy with many people she is close to. But then she can be gravely serious and no nonsense if it is a topic that effects her emotionally. Powers & Abilities Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the powers and abilities of both werewolves and non-original vampires, both physically enhanced powers and abilities of mind compulsion. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids will grow stronger with age due to their vampirism and will also increase in strength when enraged, due to their werewolf side. Their strength will also increase during a full moon. * Super Strength: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are stronger than Werewolves, Evolved Werewolves, non-original Vampires, Supernatural Hunters, Immortals and Humans. Due to their vampire side, they also get stronger with age. The full moon will boost their strength and aggression. Older non-original vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. However, if a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid fights a non-original vampire closer to their age range, the non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid will win. Ray Sutton (a dying transitioning, unsuccessful non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon, a non-original vampire more than 170 years old, until Stefan saved him. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are even capable of putting up a fight against non-original vampires well above their age range as seen when Tyler was able to gain the upper hand and bite Nadia, a 500 year old non-original vampire. It should be noted that Nadia did manage to overpower Tyler eventually and escape, implying that she had equal or slightly superior strength. Julian, while possessing Tyler's body, was able to fend off both Caroline and Stefan and even managed to kill the latter through heart extraction. A non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid in werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even an original vampire. * Super Speed: A non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original vampires, supernatural hunters, immortals and humans. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can use this ability in human or werewolf form. As with strength, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids get faster with time. The full moon will increases their speed and being in werewolf form will make them even faster. Tyler was particularly fast as a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid, being fast enough to surprise Klaus and stake him. * Super Agility: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, touch, and smell that exceed those of non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, and humans. Since they're a supernatural crossbreed between werewolves and non-original vampires, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined senses of both species thus making their ability extremely effective, Tyler Lockwood has been seen to use his super senses on multiple occasions such as when he overheard Katherine (in Elena's body) say that Caroline slept with Klaus or when he was able to hear Nadia compelling Matt but a prime example of this ability is in "Home", when Tyler is resurrected and hugs Caroline but then he tells her that it felt different, because he was no longer a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. * Super Durability: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can bear a lot of trauma. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can take far more trauma than any non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Stakes and arrows can not kill a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid when they are struck in the heart, they merely become unconscious, they are able to resist the bullets created by The Brotherhood better than non-original vampires as Stefan said to Tyler, that if he was a normal vampire he would be dead. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both non-original vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans. They also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Immortality: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids stops aging the moment they transition. They become immune to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries. * Day Walking: Due to their werewolf heritage, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on non-original vampires and original vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight without the use of a day ring. * Emotional Control: Due to their vampire heritage, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. * Enhanced Emotions: Because of their vampiric and werewolf traits, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans and non-original vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to their werewolf heritage. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are more prone to violence and rage than non-original vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. When Klaus was in Tyler's body, it was shown that a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's very durable skin. Also non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their werewolf heritage, a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in their werewolf forms. * Mind Compulsion: A non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. They cannot, however, compel original vampires, non-original vampires, Supernatural Hunters, Witches or Werewolves. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They have complete awareness, but they still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a werewolf for two days, even when the sun was up. Showing that a Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid can transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. * Sire Bond: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids seem to be sired to the source of their creation. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids turned by Klaus had a deep sense of gratitude and commitment to him causing them to obey his every command. When Hope Mikaelson's blood was used to turn a werewolf into a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid it obeyed Hayley's plea for help as she was still pregnant with Hope and in danger. It is later revealed that Hope's blood like Klaus' carries a powerful sire bond effect causing any non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid created from her blood to protect and obey her. A non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid is capable of breaking a sire bond, if they transforms into their werewolf forms an excess of 100 times in a row. Transforming so many times in a row causes them to no longer feel pain from transforming into a werewolf and they no longer feel a sense of gratitude, commitment or loyalty to their creator breaking the sire bond. Like non-original vampires/original vampires, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can form a sire bond if the human they turn into a vampire has feelings for them before being turned. Although like non-original vampires/original vampires, this is extremely rare. * Telepathy: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Hayley have also been shown sharing her memories with others. Like their physical attributes, their mental strength increases with age. * Werewolf Bite: Due to their werewolf heritage, Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and Klaus have venom which is fatal to non-original vampires and they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid venom seem to take effect much faster than a normal werewolf venom. * Immunity to Silver: Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. * Dream Manipulation: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like non-original vampires/original vampires. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. * Illusions: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * Expert Markswoman * Skilled Combatant * Expert Weapons Knowledge/Training * Skilled Tactician * Skilled Manipulator * Skilled Mercenary * First Aid Knowledge * Basic Mechanical Knowledge Affiliation Occupation * bottle girl * Mercenary Alliance * To herself Etymology Riley: As an Irish surname it is a variant of REILLY. As an English surname it is derived from a place name meaning "rye clearing" in Old English. Campbell: primarily a Scottish surname of Gaelic origins. In Scotland, the name itself derives from two Scottish Gaelic words. "Cam" (crooked) and "Beul" (mouth) meaning "Crooked mouth" or "wry-mouthed", originally a nickname which over time became used as a surname.Campbell is the third most common surname in Northern Ireland, fourth most common in Jamaica, seventh most common in Scotland, 12th most common in Canada, 18th most common in Australia, 41st most common in the United States and 65th most common in England Notes * Riley is a lone wolf * Her Ex believes she is dead. Trivia * She is an original character made by lily, * Nina dobrev is her face claim Category:Female OC Category:Werewolf Category:Werewolves Category:Female Character Category:Female Category:Female Werewolf Category:Nina Dobrev FC Category:Original Characters